


Kisses

by Kastany



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time writing Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastany/pseuds/Kastany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony pulled him up until their mouths met and they kissed, first slow and softly, then more and more passionate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing smut and English isn't my first language, but I hope you can enjoy this short fic regardless :)

„Steve, stop! That tickles! “, Tony managed to bring out while giggling uncontrollably. Steve continued to put kisses around his bellybutton until finally Tony shoved him off.  
Steve looked up at him and smiled. They just stared at each other for a while, lost in each other’s eyes.

“Come here, you…” Tony pulled him up until their mouths met and they kissed, first slow and softly, then more and more passionate. They parted to gasp for air and Steve kissed Tony’s jaw, then his neck and Tony couldn’t suppress a low moan.

Steve continued to go lower, putting soft kisses all over Tony’s body. When he reached the sensitive tummy again Tony started to laugh anew and shoved Steve lower.  
Steve was all too happy to oblige.

With a bit of help from Tony they quickly got his boxers off him and he now was as naked as Steve, who started to put soft kisses on Tony’s thighs.  
Soft moans escaped him and he desperately wished Steve would stop teasing him and finally touched him, but he didn’t say anything.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Steve put his lips on Tony’s already half hard member, kissing him from the base up to the tip, where he licked the head and drawing a loud moan from Tony.

“Please…”, Tony gasped and Steve started sucking on his dick.  
Tony moaned louder and filled the room with “Ah!”s and “Oh…”s and “Steve!”s as his dick filled Steve’s mouth. When his nose touched Tony’s hair he pulled up and down again, going in a steady rhythm, making Tony moan even louder.

Without warning Steve’s mouth was filled with cum, forcing him to swallow. Tony kept moaning through his orgasm and Steve loved hearing him.

After Tony came down from his high he noticed Steve lying next to him, smiling. Tony smiled back and gave him a quick kiss. He locked down on Steve and saw that he was still erect.

Tony looked back into in his eyes and with a smile on his face asked: “Want me to repay the favor?”


End file.
